Just Give Me a Reason
by KLD kitkat
Summary: It was hard enough for her to retain her focus, even without the actor plaguing her thoughts. He loved her, but the feelings were unreturned. It was complicated, even for the General, beyond her understanding. She didn't love him...or did she? I don't own the cover pic!


**Hello, everybody! I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I might make another chapter, only if somebody wants me to. Please comment and review and, of course, enjoy!**

 **Just Give Me A Reason**

Sonya watched Cassie and her team, led by Johnny, walk back onto base after a routine mission. Ever since Cassie had taken down Shinnok, after D'Vorah had captured Johnny and tortured him, _ever since_ she called him _Johnny,_ he seemed to be all Sonya could think about. He was invading her thoughts, keeping her from focusing on what was important.

She could say she absolutely _hated_ it, but that was only half true. _Part_ of her hated it, but the other half didn't exactly _love_ it. It was more of a…pleasant distraction.

Sonya groaned, standing up from the wall she had been leaning against and unfolding her arms. She decided she needed a…different distraction from the actor.

But she couldn't find one.

She let out a frustrated sigh. The only way to rid herself of it was to confront it. Sonya stormed off, trying to find Johnny.

Soon, she found him in the training room, along with Cassie, Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Takeda. At the moment, Cassie and Takeda were sparring, Johnny being somewhat of a coach, with Jacqui cheering for Cassie and Jin just watching.

''Yeah, c'mon Cass, get him!'' Jacqui cheered.

''Jacqui! Stop that! It's distracting!'' Takeda yelled at her while dodging a punch. ''And why aren't you cheering for me?!''

''Because Cassie is my best friend, that's why!'' Jacqui shouted back at him.

''Yeah!'' Cassie cheered, kicking Takeda's legs out from underneath him. ''Keep going Jacqui!''

Sonya couldn't help but smirk.

Takeda then teleported behind Cassie. Cassie whirled around, only for Takeda to punch her in the face.

Cassie stumbled backwards, while Takeda mocked her.

''Wow, that hurt to _watch!''_ Takeda grinned as Cassie looked up angrily.

''Why, you little-''

''Uh uh uh.'' Takeda wagged a finger at her, a smile plastered on his face.

''Take 'em down, Cassie!'' Johnny took a break from coaching to cheer her on.

''Seriously!'' Takeda threw his hands up in frustration. ''Why is nobody cheering for me?!''

''Because she's my daughter!'' Johnny yelled at him.

Cassie quickly performed a backflip, hitting Takeda in the jaw and sending him flying backwards.

Takeda hit the ground, but hurriedly stood up. ''Jin, why don't you cheer for me?!''

Cassie took the advantage, dropping into a split and punching Takeda in his lower region. Takeda cried in pain as Jin smirked.

''Woo hoo.'' Jin replied, grinning as Takeda's jaw dropped in shock.

''Dude, c'mon!'' Takeda hollered.

Cassie then kicked him in the stomach. Takeda stumbled backwards, as Cassie tackled him to the ground and jumped on top of him, punching him in the face multiple times.

She momentarily stopped to smirk down at him. She slowly leaned down, her breath tickling his ear.

''Don't think I'm going easy on you cause you're cute.'' She whispered.

Cassie then punched him two more times, before leaping back up, drawing out her guns. She aimed down right next to Takeda's head, pulling the trigger.

Takeda yelped as the bullet struck right next to his head.

''That's your sign to yield.'' Cassie said, moving the gun so that it was aimed at his head.

Takeda's eyes widened as he threw his hands up in surrender.

''Alright, alright!'' he panicked.

Cassie smirked, putting her gun back. She then offered her hand. Takeda took it as she helped pull him to his feet.

Sonya couldn't help but let out a small laugh, alerting them of her presence.

Cassie and Takeda smirked at Sonya, as did Johnny. Jacqui and Jin were too busy talking about their weapons and their designs to notice.

Sonya cleared her throat, replacing her smirk with a stoic expression.

''Cage, we need to talk.'' Sonya stated. ''It's not a request.''

''Gotcha.'' He said. Turning to his team, he announced, ''Alright guys, take a break then we'll get back to it.''

The team took that as their cue to leave, which they did, all the while smirking and shooting each other knowing glances.

Once Cassie, Jacqui, Jin and Takeda had left the room, Johnny turned to Sonya.

''So?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Dammit, Cage. I don't know what happened, but this has to stop.'' Sonya narrowed her eyes.

Johnny shot her a confused look, eyebrows knitting together. ''What do you mean?''

Sonya rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Sighing, she answered him.

''Cage, it's together or apart. No in between. We've divorced, which means you have to stop. No more flirting. No more connections.'' She explained.

Instantly, Johnny got it. He sighed.

''Is this your way of asking me _'why do you do it'?_ '' he asked her.

Sonya glared at him. Johnny took a step forward.

''Well, here's the answer. I do it, one, because who wouldn't?'' he shot her one of his trademark grins. ''Two, I think we could try again, try to…'' he trailed off.

''Make it work?'' Sonya raised an eyebrow. ''Even if I was unintelligent enough to say yes, what would make you think we could make it work? By now, I thought you would've fallen for someone else.''

''Not if I have problems letting go. Sonya, listen, I don't want anyone else. There's nobody else for me.'' Johnny told her. ''And besides, think of how happy Cassie would be.''

''And think of how upset she would be if we tried again and failed to do it.'' Sonya snapped. ''I have responsibilities, remember, Cage?''

It was now Johnny's turn to glare at Sonya. ''You'd never make any time for me and Cassie. _Remember,_ your job drove us apart'

''Then why would you want to try it again?!'' Sonya raised her voice, uncrossing her arms and stepping forward threateningly.

''Because I know people can change.'' Johnny looked down at her. '' _General.''_

Sonya growled. ''Remember your place, Cage.''

''I'm not military.'' Johnny smirked, knowing that those three words annoyed Sonya to no end.

Sonya raised a dismissive hand, turning and walking away.

Johnny walked ahead of her, turning so he blocked her path.

''Out of my way.'' Sonya said coldly, clenching her fists at her sides.

''You can't just walk away from your problems.'' Johnny said. ''You have to confront them.''

''Then allow me to confront them…'' Sonya adjusted her wrist gauntlets, glaring up at Johnny as she did so.

''Not in that way.'' Johnny glared back. ''I mean talk it out.''

''Right now, that's one of the last things I want to do. Stand aside, Cage.'' Sonya snarled, trying to walk around him.

Johnny stepped to the left, blocking her once again.

Sonya growled at him. ''I mean it.''

''So do I.'' Johnny shot back.

Before Sonya could do anything, Johnny's lips were against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, a surprised gasp muffled between their pressed lips.

Before long, Sonya leaned in to the kiss, moaning against Johnny's lips. Johnny smirked into the kiss, wrapping his hand around her waist. Sonya wrapped her own around his neck.

Johnny's tongue licked at Sonya's lips, begging entrance. Hardly being able to focus on anything anymore, besides how amazing it felt, Sonya opened her mouth as Johnny slid his tongue in.

However, before long, they had to part for air. Sonya drew in deep breaths, blushing madly, her focus slowly returning to her.

Her head snapped up to look at Johnny, as she narrowed her eyes. Johnny just shot a grin at her. Sonya raised her hand, bringing the back of it across Johnny's face.

Johnny stumbled back, caught off guard by the sudden hit. Sonya shoved him aside, storming out of the room. Johnny brought his hand to his cheek, looking as his ex wife left.

He was still able to muster a grin, despite the stinging pain on his cheek. ''Love you, too, babe.''

 **The end! Well, maybe. Please comment and review, give me your thoughts. Anyways, see you next time. KLD kitkat out!**


End file.
